


9 месяцев

by herat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: Прилавок кафе для беременных - не самое удачное место для флирта. Но чем черт не шутит?





	9 месяцев

**Author's Note:**

> а спонсор этого драббла - Мятный карась. "Мятный карась - и меня унесло"

Это с самого начала было плохой идеей. Магнус, помнится, так и сказал: "Это плохая идея". Но разве его кто-то послушал? Вооооот!  
А между тем все началось знаменательным вечером, когда Катарина рассадила их с Рагнором и Рафаэлем по своей маленькой захламленной гостиной, хорошенько напоила с приложила новостью о беременности.   
\- И так как... назовем его Донор спермы... перестал отвечать на мои звонки после этого известия, вы трое назначаетесь почетными дядюшками.   
Какое оригинальное название для прислуги, не правда ли? Потому что Магнус отвечал за обновление гардероба будущей матери, Рагнора безжалостно бросили на амбразуру бытового хаоса, кропотливо создаваемого годами, а Рафаэль...  
\- Ты уверен, что это можно есть? - с сомнением поинтересовался Бейн, наблюдая за тем, как Рафаэль смело бросает на сковородку совершенно несовместимые ингредиенты. Варево пузырилось и шкваркало на медленном огне, расползаясь по кухне тошнотворными миазмами.- Мне кажется, меня сейчас вывернет наизнанку.  
\- Я рос с четырьмя сестрами, - свысока сообщил новоявленный шеф-повар, - каждая из которых успела выносить четверых детей, прежде чем я съехал. Просто доверься мне.  
Его квалификацию не словом, а делом подтвердила Катарина, буквально десятью минутами позже едва не вылизав сковородку.   
\- Боже, как же вкусно, - похвалила она с набитым ртом. - В смысле, это, конечно, омерзительно, но при том почему-то безумно вкусно...  
Именно так у Рагнора и родилась идея этого странного стартапа. Очевидно, что не только Катарине пригодились бы неожиданные... сомнительные кулинарные таланты Рафаэля. В Нью-Йорке миллионы беременных женщин, которых некому кормить. Так почему бы не им?   
  
Итак, Магнус предупредил о том, что это плохая идея, и его никто не послушал. Через полгода, когда с бумажной волокитой было покончено, а Катарина счастливо разродилась крикливой малюткой, в Бруклине открылось первое в своем роде кафе для беременных "9 месяцев". И оказалось, что коммерческая жилка Рагнора бьется в ритме этого города. Клиенты, действительно, повалили косяком. Они стали одним из тех одиозных заведений, слава о которых передается из уст в уста, от одного счастливого будущего папаши, сбившегося с ног в поисках "чего-нибудь кисло-сладкого с легким ароматом резины и привкусом толченой пластмассы", к другому. Дела стремительно шли в гору, на самые загруженные смены даже пришлось нанять дочку Джослин с ее приятелем. И вот когда Магнус уже решил, что ошибся с первоначальной оценкой этой странной затеи, в кафе вероломно вломился Александр.   
То есть, разумеется, все было не так. Вероломство - вообще последнее слово, которое шло на ум при мысли об Алеке. Бедный парень ворвался в кафе посреди ночи, заспанный и взъерошенный, в футболке задом наперед и со следами от подушки, отпечатавшимися на щеке.  
\- Слава Богу, вы еще открыты!   
\- Вообще-то мы работаем круглосуточно, - гордо объявил Магнус.   
Это решение далось им нелегко, но окупилось с лихвой в первый же месяц. К тому же на большинство ночных смен все равно назначили не имеющих права голоса Клери и Саймона.   
\- Замечательно! Мне нужно что-то очень-очень сладкое, но обязательно с крошкой из карандашного грифеля. В смысле, разумеется, не из настоящего грифеля, а из... из... Не знаю, из чего, - наконец, беспомощно признался парень. - Но Джон говорил, что, когда Лидия на шестом месяце пыталась соскоблить лак с входной двери, вы что-то подобрали.   
И его заспанный взгляд был полон надежды.   
\- Это у вас первый? - поинтересовался Магнус. Просто, чтобы занять мысли посетителя чем-то кроме паники, пока собирает заказ.   
\- Что?   
\- Ребенок? Первый?   
\- Аааа... Да, первый. Каждый день узнаю что-то новое. Например, сегодня Иззи как-то странно взглянула на обои в гостиной, и я понял, что шутки про вкусы беременных - это вовсе не шутки.   
\- Ты это мне рассказываешь? Предыдущий клиент взял мороженое с запахом ежа, - и это еще не самое странное, что мог приготовить Рафаэль. - Отключи логику и плыви по течению, эти девять месяцев надо просто пережить.  
\- Уже семь, - и, кажется, кто-то считает. - Я Алек, кстати.  
\- Магнус. Держи свой грифельно-морковный торт. Плюс двадцатипроцентная скидка на следующий заказ по случаю первенца.  
\- О, я...   
Но в этот момент его взгляд упал на обои, и все кроме страха вернуться к голым стенам было забыто.   
  
  
После грифельно-морковного торта от них еще никто не уходил. Вот и Александр вскоре вернулся. Вместе с темными кругами под глазами размером... размером со всего Александра. Приближающееся счастливое отцовство, как говорится, на лицо.  
\- А у вас есть обычный кофе? - зевнул парень, укладываясь поудобнее за прилавком. - Черный, как душа моей матери?   
\- Серьезно?   
Смешно сказать - смешно даже подумать! - но это будет самый странный заказ в их заведении.   
\- Ммммм? - его интереса хватило ровно настолько, чтобы приоткрыть один глаз. - Аааа, нет. Иззи хочет обезжиренный соевый чай с малиной и селедочный маффин. Но я... кажется, я сейчас...  
И уснул.   
Соблазн укрыть Спящего красавца пледом и разбудить на рассвете поцелуем был велик, но, к сожалению, уже нашлась храбрая принцесса, отвоевавшая его у грозной драконихи-матери. И жили они пока что недолго, но счастливо. Продуктивно.   
Что ж, тогда они станут друзьями, решил Магнус...  
  
И они стали. Обычно Александр заглядывал пару раз в неделю, бросал вызов, с позволения сказать, кулинарным талантам Рафаэля и чередовал заразительные зевки с зарисовками из полной сюрпризов жизни будущего отца. И если иногда Магнусу и казалось, что он флиртует - или, по крайней мере, пытается - парень тут же начинал говорить о своей Изабель, и безграничная любовь в его голосе отметала все подозрения.   
Или не все.  
\- Вот козел! - как-то в сердцах бросила ему вслед Клери, как раз заступавшая на ночную смену.  
\- Прости?  
\- У него жена скоро родит, а он флиртует с другим мужиком. В кафе для беременных! - продолжала возмущаются девушка. - А ты, между прочим, его поощряешь!  
\- О чем ты? Мы с Александром - просто друзья!  
\- Я тебя умоляю, если бы мы с Саймоном так  _дружили_ , Рафаэль уже давно пустил бы меня на мясные конфеты.  
Как будто Рафаэлю когда-то был нужен повод!  
\- Проверь мне, Александр души не чает в своей... своей... - черт, эта речь вышла бы куда убедительней, если бы за все эти месяцы парень хоть раз упомянул, сделал ли мать своего будущего ребенка честной женщиной! - В своей Изабель. А тебе, Кексик, не помешало бы немного веры в людей.   
Хорошо, что они на деньги не спорили.  
  
\- Знаешь, - нервно прокашлявшись, начал Александр, дожидаясь ризотто с клубникой, - в кофейне моего брата в этот четверг будет вечер живой музыки...  
О, нет!  
\- ...и группа на удивление неплоха. В общем, я хотел спро...  
\- Нет! - выпалил Магнус, пока еще мог бороться с соблазном. - В смысле, я уже пообещал Саймону, что подменю его в этот четверг.   
\- Ясно, - разочарованно кивнул парень. Но уже через пару неловких секунд решительно сдвинул брови и попытался снова. - Тогда, может, в сле...  
\- Боюсь, не получится.  
Он ведь  _почти_  убедил себя, что Александр не такой! Не один из этих самодовольных красавчиков, искренне верящих, что правила писаны для других лишь потому, что от их лучезарной улыбки таяли сердца и слабели колени!   
\- Я даже не назвал дату.  
\- Бизнес сейчас идет в гору, так что, сам понимаешь...  
Сложно было не понять.   
\- Да... да, конечно, я так и думал... - пробормотал парень, разом ссутулившись, - извини...  
И уже вскочил было с места, но:   
\- Ты забыл про свой заказ.  
К тому времени, когда ризотто было готово, Александр почти задымился от смущения. Не поднимая взгляда, он схватил протянутый пакет, пробормотал очередное "извини" и - чего уж там - пристыженно сбежал. И Магнус, который в кои-то веки все сделал правильно, почему-то чувствовал себя последней скотиной.  
  
Она ворвалась в кафе уже на следующий вечер.  
Взгляд, полный праведного гнева, тяжелые черные косы, не скрывавшая солидного животика футболка и уютные тапочки-единороги, в которые просто невозможно не влюбиться с первого же взгляда.   
\- Ты! - завопила беременная валькирия, обличающе ткнув в Магнуса пальцем. - Ты флиртовал с Алеком!   
И после этой фразы у прилавка, как по волшебству, буквально из воздуха материализовался почти весь коллектив "9 месяцев". Включая Клери, всего минуту назад отписавшуюся о том, что она застряла на лекции. Ей Богу, для полноты картины не хватало только ведерка с попкорном!   
К счастью, Александр вбежал следом за своей валькирией и встал между ней и Магнусом живым щитом. Невероятно привлекательным широкоплечим живым щитом. Но это так, мысли вслух.   
\- Иззи, ты обещала не вмешиваться! - взмолился он. И тут же прошипел куда-то в сторону: - Как ты вообще позволил ей выйти из дома?!  
\- Позволил ей? - открестился смазливый блондинчик, как раз показавшийся в дверях. - Мы вообще с одной и той же Иззи живем?   
Видимо, на это Александру было нечем возразить, а потому он наконец-то повернулся к Магнусу:  
\- Мы очень, очень жаль. С радостью списал бы все на беременность, но, к сожалению, она всегда такая.   
\- Эй! Я просто хочу, чтобы он признал правду! - стояла на своем ревнивица.  
\- Какую правду? Взгляни на него: зачем парню, который может получить любого, просто свистнув, флиртовать с  _кем-то вроде меня_?   
И прежде, чем Магнус успел сделать какую-нибудь глупость - например, ответить, не стесняясь на детали и фантазии - валькирия... Иззи тягостно вздохнула и напомнила:   
\- Алек, мы же вроде договорились, что ты не заметишь, что с тобой флиртуют, пока не окажешься прикованным к изголовью чужой кровати?   
\- Это было всего один раз!.. - оскорбился Александр.  
Серьезно?   
\- И тем не менее это дает мне право авторитетно заявлять, что Магнус был  _слишком_ дружелюбен. И даже не смей отрицать! - пригрозила она, снова вцепившись в Бейна взглядом.  
\- Хорошо, не буду.   
В конце концов, не выцарапает же она ему глаза за безобидный флирт?   
\- Не будешь? - растерянно переспросил Александр, и, серьезно, его ревнивица делала что-то очень неправильно, если он до сих пор не осознал, как адски хорош. Магнус бы на ее месте... Боги, как же Магнус хотел оказаться на ее месте! - Тогда почему ты отказался от свидания?  
Клери возмущенно ахнула под боком.   
\- Серьезно?  
\- Конечно, серьезно! - снова встряла Иззи. - Я две недели убеждала его пригласить тебя!  
Так, кажется, они все дружно провалились в какую-то кроличью нору.  
\- Ты уговаривала Александра пригласить меня на свидание?   
\- Конечно, уговаривала! Судя по его рассказам, ты бессовестно флиртовал!   
Во-первых: не то, чтобы прямо бессовестно. Может быть, сорвался пару раз. А во-вторых:  
\- Лапулик, не знаю, что у вас за брак такой...  
\- Брак? - хором удивились... кажется, вовсе не муж и жена.  
\- Алек, ты же объяснил, что я - твоя сестра, перед тем, как приглашать кого-то на свидание в кафе для беременных?   
\- Ну, разуме!.. - возмутился было парень, но осекся на полуслове, едва взглянув на Магнуса. - Нет?  
Бейн заставил себя качнуть головой. "Сестра!" - вопил радостный голос в его сознании: "Конечно же сестра!".   
\- Ты думал, что я женат?  
\- Вполне правдоподобная теория, - буркнула Клери, виновато потупив взгляд.  
И на мгновение, мучительно-долгое тягостное мгновение зал утонул в звенящей тишине. Но вот Александр уже знакомо свел брови, и сердце Магнуса, словно впервые, рвануло галопом.  
\- Если... если дело только в этом, то выступление в четверг никто не отменял  
Он выглядел таким уязвимым... и в то же время все еще адски сексуальным. С этим надо было срочно что-то делать! Недолго думая, Магнус ловко перегнулся через прилавок и рванул Александра на себя, вместо слов отвечая долгожданным поцелуем.   
"Зал" утонул в аплодисменах.   
  


**Назовем это эпилогом**

  
  
Но, разумеется, волшебство этих податливых губ не можно длиться вечно. Посреди поцелуя дверь в кафе распахнулась, впуская припозднившихся Саймона с Рафаэлем, и случилось то, чего никто не ожидал.  
\- Ой, - непривычно жалобно пискнула Иззи.  
\- Ой, - согласился Саймон, со священным ужасом глядя на ее живот.  
\- Ой, - подтвердил Рафаэль, изящно спланировав на ближайший стул.  
Места для работы мысли попросту не оставалось.   
\- Я так полагаю, мы наконец-то нашли отца ребенка, - подытожил Джейс, зачем-то запирая входную дверь за замок.  
\- И кто из них наш победитель? - продолжил Александр, устрашающе хрустнув костяшками.   
\- Я... я не знаю, - как на духу, призналась Иззи.  
\- Что, прости?!  
\- Ну... Мы были в клубе, и я только что рассталась с Мелиорном... Мне хотелось развлечься! А они оба казались такими сексуальными, и все как-то...   
\- Ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла!!!! - в ужасе завопили братья Лайтвулы, плотно заткнув уши.


End file.
